Show Me What I'm Looking For
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Ginny, short little one-shot, takes place during 6th year. Femmeslash, so if you don't like, don't read! I don't own Harry Potter, but everyone knows that. Enjoy! :D


Just a short little one shot. Don't like femslash, don't read! Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione was curled up on her bed. She had wrapped her blanket around her like a cocoon. It smelled like home, and times like these, it offered her a small comfort.

She sniffled, trying to fight back the fresh wave of tears. Yet again, Ron had found a way to break her heart.

She was so proud of him, doing so well at the Quidditch game. He was brilliant, so bloody brilliant sometimes. But then again, he could be so incredibly stupid sometimes as well.

But just as she was about to approach him, she saw Lavender come up out of nowhere, planting a sloppy kiss all over his face. And Ron didn't stop her. In fact, he enjoyed it, kissing her back.

Hermione felt like a knife had been thrust into her chest.

They were going to go to Slughorn's party together. She had thought they were both on their way to admitting that they both care about each other.

But she had thought wrong.

She hugged the blanket around her tighter, sobbing silently into it.

Suddenly, she heard the floor creak and the door was pushed open. She immediately tried to wipe the tears from her face so it didn't look like she was crying.

Looking up, she saw Ginny standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" She asked tentatively.

Hermione nodded. Her and Ginny had become closer over the years, and they had often found a nice sort of comfort with each other. Hermione could tell Ginny anything, and know that her secret would always be safe.

Ginny quietly crossed the room, and then climbed up onto Hermione's bed. Hermione lifted the blanket, and Ginny crawled under, so they were not both covered.

"I love this blanket," Ginny whispered, inhaling the comforting scent.

Hermione smiled sadly. "Me too." A new wave of tears came crashing through her.

"Hey, don't cry. Oh Mione, he isn't even worth your tears, or your time for that matter," she said, gently wiping the tears off Hermione's face.

Hermione adjusted herself so her face was now buried in Ginny's shoulder. "Oh Gin, I just don't know what to do. I like your brother, but he's just so infuriating! Why can't he realize that I'm here? That I've been waiting all this time.."

Ginny rubbed Hermione's back, frowning. "Because, like I said, he doesn't deserve you. Hermione, you're a beautiful and talented witch. You deserve someone who will love you since the beginning, you deserve to be someone's world, not just an option. You should be someone's priority."

"There's no one out there like that Gin," she said with a sniffle.

Ginny frowned once more. "There is Hermione, you just don't realize it yet."

Hermione sniffled, and looked up at Ginny. "Do you really think so?"

Ginny smiled, "I know for a fact."

Hermione softly smiled. "Ginny, you're the best."

Ginny blushed, "Well, yeah, thanks." She chuckled, kicking herself once more. "Come on, let's sneak down to the kitchen and get some cocoa."

Hermione nodded, smiling. "Okay, that sounds good."

The two of them got up, and quickly made their way out of the Common Room. Hermione wrinkled her face up in disgust as she walked by Lavander and Ron.

Walking towards the kitchen, Hermione was itching to break the silence. "So, how's Dean?" She asked.

Ginny frowned. "Umm, I broke up with him."

"Oh Ginny, why?" Hermione asked.

She shrugged, shooting Hermione a smile. "He just isn't what I want."

"And what do you want?" Hermione asked, completely unaware that Ginny's face was now as red as her hair.

"Someone who I'm sure doesn't want me back," she whispered sadly.

Hermione frowned. "Ginny, don't give up. This person may want you, they just might not know it yet."

Ginny laughed. "That would be great if it was true. Now come on, we're almost at the kitchen."

Hermione followed behind Ginny, wondering who were friend had a crush on. Ginny tickled the fruit, and they both climbed inside the warm kitchen. They both sat down, and smiled when Dobby appeared.

"How can Dobby help you two?" He asked, smiling.

"We would like two cups of cocoa if it's not a problem Dobby. Please and thank you," Ginny added, not wanting Hermione to get upset about the House Elves again.

Dobby nodded, and quickly scuffled away, reappearing moments later with two cups of cocoa.

Hermione reached out to grab a mug, but accidentally brushed against Ginny's hand. She felt a spark shooting down her spine. She shrugged it off though.

The two of them quickly drank their cocoa, just enjoying the silence. Smiling, Ginny realized that Hermione had foam on her cheek. Taking a napkin, she gently wiped it away.

Hermione blushed, sending her a warm smile. "Thank you Ginny."

Ginny blushed back, "of course."

The two of them decided it was getting late, and they didn't want to get caught in the hallways after curfew.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, feeling rather unsure of herself.

"Yes Mione?"

"Who is it you like?" She asked, although she had a small feeling she already knew.

Ginny stopped walking. She remained silent for a moment, as if she were deciding what to say. Slowly, she turned to face Hermione. "You."

Before Hermione could react, Ginny leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips. She quickly pulled back, and began walking down the hallway, leaving Hermione behind her, dumbfound.

Hermione placed her fingers to her lips, and realized they were still tingling. She looked and saw Ginny practically running away.

"Ginny!" She cried, running after her best friend.

Ginny stopped, turning towards Hermione. "I'm sorry, I just needed you to know. I won't-"

She was cut off by Hermione pressing her lips against hers once more. This kiss was longer. It was soft, warm, and comforting. It also sent tingles down Hermione's spine.

She pulled away, a smile on her face. "Ginny, I don't know if this is what I really want, but I'll try, for you." She grabbed Ginny's hand, smiling.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "Really? You're not creeped out or anything?"

Hermione smiled, shaking her head. "Of course not! I mean, I never gave much thought about something like this, but I don't want to miss out on this. I mean, it could be what I'm missing, right?"

Ginny just grinned. "Okay."

Hermione grinned back, pulling Ginny in for another kiss. Ginny tasted so sweet, she felt as if she could get lost in her.

The two walked, hand in hand, until they reached the door to the Common Room.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow after class," Ginny breathed.

Hermione nodded. There was the unspoken agreement that they would keep this, whatever it was, a secret for now.

Hermione watched as Ginny ran up the stairs to her room. Her eyes widened in suprise. Maybe Ginny was what she wanted? Maybe she just needed someone safe, someone who understood her.

For the first time in a long time, Hermione's heart didn't ache because of Ron. In fact, it ached for someone else. She smiled, crawling into bed and laying under her blanket from home. She quickly fell asleep, a small smile playing on her lips.


End file.
